Everlasting Love
by Dark Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Just one year has passed since the defeat of Ganondorf, and Link and Midna have decided to get married. Now living in the Twilight Realm, can Link protect his wife and his child from harm? Sequel to The Twilight Princess. Makes more sense if you read that one first. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Midna lay on her favourite chair in the Palace of Twilight, with Link sprawled across her lap. The pair was both naked and Midna's stomach was swollen with pregnancy. Midna placed one hand on her ever expanding belly and used the other hand to stroke one of Link's pointed ears, causing the Hylian to purr with delight.

"Oh how I long to her our child's heartbeat" she sighed.

"Well, how about I book an appointment to do just that" asked her husband, Link. As he talked, his eyes began to droop and he suddenly felt very tired.

"Would you?!" she squealed. The Hero nodded, and, placing a hand on Midna's belly, he pecked her on the lips, gave her breasts one last, loving squeeze and fell asleep in her arms.

Link's dreams were troubled that night. He dreamed that he was back in Morpheel's chamber and he was not wearing the Zora Armour. Almost immediately, his lungs began to burn, and there was no way out. A dark shape kicked its way out of the shadows and when he saw the glowing red orbs that served as its eyes, he knew that Dark Link had come back to fight for a second time. It seemed that he wanted revenge for his first defeat. Drawing his blade, Link slashed at him, and when the enchanted blade made contact, he shrieked and danced away, as if the steel had burned him. Backing Dark Link into a corner, the Hero raised his blade to deliver the final blow, when his lungs burst and water flooded into his mouth…

"Link! Link!" someone was calling his name. He opened his eyes to see his wife, Midna, and their daughter, Kaiya standing over him, worried looks etched onto their faces. He sat up and realized that Midna must have carried him to their room and put him to bed. "Are you alright?" asked Midna.

Groaning, Link replied "Yes dear, I'm fine". The worried looks on Midna and Kaiya's faces vanished instantly. Snapping back into reality, Midna glanced at the clock and shrieked.

"Ah! Link! We're going to be late!" Throwing his clothes at him and seizing his weapons from where they lay, she yelled at him to get dressed.

"What's all the rush about?" asked Link. "Today's the day!" said Midna. "The day for what?" asked Link. "We're going to hear our baby's heartbeat!" she squealed. Immediately, Link sped up. "Oh, by the Goddesses!" he yelled. "I'd completely forgotten!" Pulling on the last of his clothes and strapping his sword and shield to his back, he seized his daughters hand and raced out of the room, dragging her after him. Midna followed closely behind.

Once they were outside, Link mounted Epona and helped Midna up after him. Glancing down at his daughter, who still stood next to the horse, he said "Go to the castle. Princess Zelda will meet you there. She knows who you are." Nodding at her father, the little girl raced off towards the portal that led from the Twilight Realm to Hyrule, kicking up a shower of dust in her wake.

"Now then, my princess. Shall we get going?" he asked

Glancing back at Link, she said "We shall"

Digging his heels into Epona's sides, he urged her on towards the newly built hospital that lay on the east side of the Twilight Realm.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived outside the building. Leaping off his horse, and helping Midna off after him, he raced into the hospital and skidded to a stop next to the front desk, just as their appointment was due to finish.

"Hello, we booked a prenatal appointment for my wife, but we are a bit late. Do you think you could squeeze us in?" said Link.

The nurse behind the counter smiled and said "Sure! I'll see if we can fit you in." She turned away and tapped a few keys on her computer, before turning back to the pair and saying "Looks like you just made it. There is one last empty spot and you just got it."

Sighing with relief, Midna said "Oh thank the Goddesses"

The nurse behind the counter got up and led them to a door with 'Doctor Malon Lon' emblazoned upon it in gold lettering. Rapping on the door with his knuckles, Link waited. Eventually, a woman with long fiery red hair answered. "Hi! I'm Doctor Lon, but you can call me Malon." Leading the pair into her room, which had whitewashed walls and little besides a bed surrounded by a curtain and a silver trolley with an array of various items assembled on it. Taking the pair behind the curtain, she drew it over them and turned to face them.

"Right, Midna, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt". Midna did as she was told, and, no sooner than she had done so, the wall exploded, showering the trio with plaster and dust. Leaping from his chair, drawing his blade, the sword he'd been given by his father before he died, and sliding his shield onto his arm, Link turned to face the wall, waiting for the dust to clear, and for his adversary to show himself. As the dust cleared, he lunged forward with his sword. But the figure was too fast. He dodged out of the way of the sword's blade and slammed his fist into the Hero's ribs. Gasping, he stumbled back, and as the dust cleared, he saw his foe for the first time.

"ZANT!" he roared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darting forward and shoving the tip of his sword right up against the Twili's throat, he growled "So, Zant. Ganondorf couldn't get to the people I love from the Evil Realm, so he sent you to do his dirty work, did he?"

Zant sneered. "As if I would tell _you_ anything!" His tone was coated in pure venom.

"You'd better start talking, or you won't be _able_ to talk when I've finished with you!" Link threatened. Zant roared with laughter, flicking back his cloak to reveal the hilt of his own weapon; the Sword of Twilight. As quick as a cobra, the Twili's hand flew to his side and drew the blade from its sheath, knocking the tip of his opponents' blade away from his throat. He ran forward, slamming into the Hero and throwing him off his feet. Then, seizing his chance, he swept Midna into his arms and vanished. Recovering from his stupor, Link shot to his feet and turned to the nurse, who was staring in amazement at the scene before her, he said "Do you think we could book this appointment for another time, like after I get my wife back?" he asked. Dazed, the nurse nodded slowly. "Thank you" said Link, before turning and dashing out of the hole in the wall towards his horse, Epona.

Minutes later, he arrived outside Hyrule Castle, having ridden as fast as he could to the portal which separated the Twilight Realm from Hyrule, gone through the portal, and then raced across Hyrule Field, to eventually arrive outside the palace where Princess Zelda lived. Leaping off of his horse and running up to the door, he hammered his fist into the wood repeatedly and, almost immediately, a castle guard answered. "Oh! Link! How are you today?" Running past the guard and heading towards the stairs, he replied "No time for that. I need to see the princess. Urgent business" Nodding, the guard returned to his post.

Outside the door to the princesses' chambers, Link met a man dressed in a white and blue leotard, emblazoned with the blood red emblem of the Sheikah. Link inclined his head towards the figure.

"Sheik. Zelda."

She grinned at the Hero.

"That's right, Link. It is I, Zelda, princess of Hyrule, although you know me as Sheik."

Then it hit him. 'Things must be really wrong if she's dressed like that,' thought Link. Oh wait, things are really wrong.'

Addressing Zelda, he said "We need to talk."

The princess nodded. "Come into my chambers. We can talk there." Following her into her bedroom, the two sat on Zelda's bed and began to talk. "What's troubling you, Link" she asked.

"That's the problem. Midna's been kidnapped by Zant" Zelda gasped in shock. "And to make matters even worse, she's pregnant with my child. There's no telling what a scumbag like him would do to her." Zelda gasped again. Rising to her feet, she took Link to the basement of the castle and showed him an enormous box decorated with emeralds, rubies and sapphires.

"This box contains all the equipment of the original Hero of Twilight. When I was given this box, I was told not to open it unless all was lost. And I'd say it fits this situation nicely." Link nodded and began taking the equipment from the chest piece by piece. The fishing rod, the slingshot, the lantern, the gale boomerang, the iron boots, the hero's bow, the Hawkeye mask, the bombs, the clawshots and double clawshots, the water bombs, the spinner, the ball and chain, the bomblings, the dominion rod and finally, the horse call. Each piece had its own unique use, some more useful than others, but useful all the same. Stowing the items away in his inventory, the Hero thanked the princess, and left to travel to the Sacred Grove, deep within the Lost Woods to retrieve the Master Sword, otherwise known as The Blade of Evil's Bane and awaken the ancient weapon from its eternal slumber.

Traversing the Lost Woods was easier said than done. Every turn, bend, bump and crack felt like he was already hopelessly lost. But, being the Hero of Twilight, he did not give up so easily. After what felt like days, when in fact it was only a few hours, he finally arrived at the Sacred Grove. The Master Sword rested in its pedestal. The Sage of Forest, Saria, who was also his childhood friend stood waiting at the base of the steps leading up to the sword.

"Come, Link" she said "Draw the blade. Embrace your destiny." Without a moment's hesitation Link stepped forward and closed his fists around the sword's grip. With an almighty tug, he wrenched the blade from its housing, and a divine blue light erupted from the gash left in the stone by the sword's enchanted blade. A booming voice rang out and was lost as it was swallowed by the forest around the Grove.

"Link, Hero of Twilight. You have embraced your destiny and claimed the Blade of Evil's Bane. Go forth and see that your beloved wife gets home safely, and save the Twilight Realm from the evil hands of Zant, the Usurper King."

Nodding, Link unsheathed his father's sword and handed it, hilt first to Saria, before sheathing the Master Sword in its place at his side. The Sage of Forest took the sword and kissed Link lightly on each cheek. "Thank you, Link." she said. "I want to give this blade to someone I trust. And I trust you." replied Link. At his words, the Sage of Forest burst into floods of seemingly endless tears. The Hero stepped forwards and cradled the girl in his arms as she cried.

When the Sage had emptied herself of tears, she sniffed and rested both hands on Link's shoulders. "Stay safe, my Hero" she said.

Embracing Saria one last time, he said "I will. For you." Then he turned and strode away through the opening in the forest, the trees swallowing him as they closed behind him.

Meanwhile, in a bare stone room, with granite walls, Zant had Midna laid out on a cold marble table. He ran his hands over her belly, making her shiver. The Usurper King reached out to try and touch her face, but she bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Ooh, feisty" he grinned.

"Don't patronize me" snarled Midna, and kicked him sharply in the shins. For Zant, this was the last straw. From his robes, he withdrew a long knife with Twili markings etched into the steel of the blade.

"Make one more move," he growled "and I will cut your child out of you, as slowly and painfully as possible!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About an hour later, Link arrived in the Twilight Realm. He spurred Epona towards a building with Twili markings etched into the stone of the walls, where he suspected that was where Zant was holding Midna.

Riding Epona up to the door of the building, he slipped off her back and reached into his pack for the Shadow Crystal. Closing his fist around the gem, Link felt his knees reverse direction, causing him to fall forward onto all fours. Fur sprouted from his flesh as the bones in his face changed shape and rearranged themselves, elongating into a snout, and his teeth grew in length and sharpness.

His thumbs pulled themselves under and moved back and to the inside of his hands before they and his other fingers shrivelled into practically nothing, while his nails grew longer, tougher and sharper. Then there was the sickening feeling as his rib cage moved to the sides and his internal organs rearranged themselves.

In moments, it was all over. With the transformation complete, Link padded forward, and plunged into the depths of the Palace of Twilight.

The palace was dark and eerie, but his desire to see Midna safe drove him forwards. Eventually, he reached a metal door engraved with Twili markings, and felt an evil presence behind it. "Zant." he muttered.

With a grunt, he summoned the Shadow Crystal, and transformed back into a Hylian. Drawing his blade, he pushed on the door, and it swung open on its hinges with a creak. As the door opened, he spied the Twili leaning over a table.

Growling, he roared "ZANT!" The Twili glanced up from his position leaning over the table and grinned as he saw Link with his sword raised and a threatening look etched onto his face.

"So, Link. You decided to raise your blade against me in battle once again?" he asked.

"That I did, Zant." the Hero smirked. Zant grinned evilly and let out a booming laugh that shook the entire room. "Then let's see if you're good enough to defeat me a second time" And with those words, Zant flew into the air and the battle began.

Zant began the fight by firing several energy balls at Link while hovering over a poisonous pond. Link recognised this to be the battle arena where he'd fought the Twilit Parasite, Diababa. He targeted him and used his shield to deflect them, then tossed his Gale Boomerang at him when he had the chance to bring him to shore. Once he was close, the Hero hammered away with his sword. This phase was repeated this a few times, and then the battle entered the next stage.

This stage of the battle occurred in Dangoro's miniboss room, in the Goron Mines. Zant warped from one part of the platform to the next, and jumped up and down to rock the arena. Equipping the iron boots to avoid being knocked off during this part, Link managed to stay on his feet. Zant cursed under his breath and he began to fire the energy balls toward Link. Fortunately for him, this tired him out, so the young hero lunged forwards and attacked him while he recovered. This stage continued until, once again, Zant switched the arena to a different environment.

This stage of the conflict occurred underwater, in what Link soon realised to be Morpheel's boss chamber, so Link equipped the Zora Armour and the Iron Boots and fired his Clawshot at him once he was visible through the mouth piece of the helmet. The young hero was quick, and prevented him from firing off his energy balls. Afterward, four helmets emerged from the ground. Link quickly found the one containing Zant and beat him as before.

Once Zant was defeated, he switched, once again to the next arena. During the next portion of the battle, Link waited for Zant to fire at him from the pillars that dominated Ook's miniboss room, and then rolled into it a few times to knock him off letting him slash at the Usurper King. Beaten once more, the Twili used his magic to switch to another boss room.

This part of the fight took place in a room Link recognised as Blizzeta's boss chamber. Zant had transformed into a giant for this portion. Link watched for his reflection in the icy surface to prevent the giant from landing on him. Once he had dropped, the young hero whipped out the Ball and Chain, and brought it down heavily on one of his immense feet to shrink him down to size. Then he was able to slash at mini-Zant with his sword to defeat him.

The next part if the battle took place in what Link realised was Argorok's boss arena. The Hero discovered that Zant had several attacks during this portion, most of which attempted to push him into the surrounding barrier. Link could attack him when he did his slow slashes while walking towards him; however, he found that the most ideal time was after he had used his spinning attack which he could guard against with his shield. He paused for a few seconds afterward to recuperate; so he just slashed away with his sword to do him in once and for all.

After the last blow had been delivered, Zant shrieked and danced around the arena like he was on fire, until finally, falling to his knees, and pitching forwards onto his face, he dissolved into black and purple smoke, leaving behind his magical helmet as a spoil of war. The moment he disappeared, the layout changed back to that of the bare stone room, in which he had first discovered Zant. Link walked over and picked up the helmet. "I reckon this will look great on my wall." he grinned, then strode into the building, and over to the table upon which Midna lay. Scooping her into his arms, he walked back to Epona, with the helmet tucked under his remaining free arm. The faithful mare had been waiting for her master by the entrance to the ominous looking building. Slipping the helmet into his saddlebag and helping Midna onto the horse behind where he usually sat, he mounted his trusty steed and rode back to Hyrule Castle, where Zelda and his daughter, Kaiya had been awaiting his return.

Upon seeing the hero, the princess seized Kaiya's hand, who had been standing beside her, and raced forwards, literally dragging him off Epona and pulling him into a hug. Kaiya wrapped herself around her father's legs. But their reunion was suddenly cut short as a terrified, pain – filled shriek cut through the air. It came from Midna's direction. Link looked towards her and gasped. His wife was sprawled across the grass, clutching at Epona's saddle for support as her amniotic sac ruptured and a clear fluid began to streak like a river down her legs. "Just as I thought." he muttered. He turned to Zelda and said "The ride back has disturbed the baby." Realising what was happening, the princess turned on her heel and fled back towards the castle, yelling "I'll go and get Impa!" Then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kneeling by Midna's side, the hero did his best to calm her until Zelda returned. The Twilit Queen was panting and gasping, her hands clasped to her belly, as if trying to squeeze the baby out. "Calm down, Midna. It's all going to be fine." said Link, in an attempt to reassure her.

"Try saying that when it's you giving birth instead of me!" she gasped, wincing as another contraction tore through her body like a hurricane.

"Fair point!" he grinned.

At that moment, Zelda came running up, with Impa in tow. The Sheikah nursemaid knelt beside the hero's wife and laid a hand on her belly, feeling for the baby's kicks.

"You're due any moment now. I can feel it." muttered Impa.

"About time too!" yelled Midna. As the labour progressed, the baby's kicks became more and more frequent, getting harder each time the tiny feet pounded against Midna's belly, stretching the skin taut and leaving a foot – shaped impression upon her flesh. Eventually, it came to the stage where she had to start pushing. When Impa instructed her to do so, she gathered up all her courage and, screaming curses against the gods of the Twili, forced the baby out of her womb.

The newborn lay on the grass, covered in its mother's fluids. Impa gently lifted the child into her arms, before cleaning it up, wrapping it in a cloth blanket, cutting the cord and handing the baby to Midna.

"It's a girl!" said Link, excitement dancing across his tongue.

"What shall we call her?" asked Midna.

"Karen." answered Link shortly. Then, helping Midna into Epona's saddle, pulling Kaiya into his lap and taking a hold of the reins, he gave them a gentle flick sending the horse galloping off towards the portal.

A few hours later, Link, Midna, Kaiya, and newborn Karen cantered to a stop up outside the Palace of Twilight. Karen was resting in a sling wrapped around Midna's chest, and Link was careful as he helped her down from the horse. Midna was still quite weak from giving birth, and Link immediately ordered her to rest in bed until she was well again. Despite her protests, she let herself be led upstairs and tucked into bed.

Taking Karen from the sling, Link gathered her into his arms and carried her downstairs, so that she could meet her sister.

"She's so _cute!"_ squealed Kaiya, when she saw Karen.

"Now, you be nice to her, won't you Kaiya." said Link. "Your mother and I went through a lot of trouble to give you a sister." he joked.

"Of course I will, Daddy!" laughed Kaiya.


End file.
